Adult Humor (animated)
A list of things in movies, television shows, video games, etc., in Disney and/or Pixar media that might be fun to see with your family, but there are some things your child may not want to see and/or hear. Adult humor may include strong language, graphic violence, and any other inappropriate image. Disney animated films/sequels ''Pinocchio *There is a scene where Jiminy Cricket leans on a figurine of a woman touching her behind. He notices what he is doing, quickly takes his hand off, and says to the figurine, "Pardon me." Fantasia *During the ''Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria segment, as Chernabog destroys his minions, the nipples on the female minions' bare breasts are briefly shown for a few frames. ''The Three Caballeros *When Donald Duck yells at the Aracuan Bird, it causes him to cry and attempt to both hang and shoot himself. The Rescuers *When Orville takes off from New York to pick up Bernard and Miss Bianca to rescue Penny, the blurry image of a real topless woman can be seen from the window of a building. This caused a controversy, which led to a massive recall of the film's home video release. The Great Mouse Detective *When Basil and Dr. Dawson visit The Rat Trap disguised as sailors, and after Basil mentions Ratigan, the bartender puts a drug in their drinks. When Dawson swigs his spiked booze, he becomes drunk and ends up onstage with Kitty Mouse and her sisters. The Brave Little Toaster *During the song "It's a 'B' Movie", a tape recorder is seen with tape spools as boobs. Oliver & Company *During the song "Perfect Isn't Easy", while Georgette is changing behind her tri-fold mirror, several birds watch her and let their jaws drop and hearts stop as they see her naked body. The Little Mermaid *In the second part of "Poor Unfortunate Souls", when Ursula advises Ariel to rely on her looks and emphasizes the importance of body language, she shakes her hips suggestively with the last bit. Earlier in the same song, Ursula also shimmies her bottom rapidly enough for her breasts to jiggle. Beauty and the Beast *During the song "Belle", around the time Gaston first appears, Claudette, while singing with her sisters about their infatuation with Gaston, places her breasts directly atop the water pump, causing them to be lifted up with enough force to cause a jiggle. *When Belle first sneaks out of her bedroom, Fifi playfully refuses Lumière from behind a curtain before saying that she's been "burnt" by Lumière before, obviously alluding to a past sexual affair on their part. *In the Special Edition, most notably in "Human Again", when Lumière voices his intention of having a mademoiselle in each arm and sporting and courting once he becomes human, Mrs. Potts interjects that it would certainly cause husbands alarm, hinting at adultery. Aladdin *At one point in "One Jump Ahead", Aladdin accidentally enters with Abu into a brothel, where he is thrown out by one of the workers, as he didn't have money. *When meeting Prince Achmed, Aladdin quips that he had never seen "a horse with two rear ends," subtly calling Achmed an ass. The Lion King *When Scar is forced to let a mouse he was about to eat escape, after Zazu scolds him for missing his nephew's coronation ceremony, Scar says, "Oh, now look, Zazu, you made me lose my lunch," which is a pun on "losing one's lunch," a euphemism for vomiting. *During the song "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", when the animals are standing in a row at attention to Simba and Nala as they pass through, as soon as Zazu turns the corner, they promptly turn around and show their rear ends while lifting their tails up, which is indicative of mooning. *During the song "Hakuna Matata", when Pumbaa relays his past, he says, "Every time that I...", but Timon interjects, "Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!" while literally shutting his mouth before he sheepishly apologizes, implying that he was about to say "farted". (Pumbaa's farting problem is further clarified throughout the franchise.) *Just before Simba saves Timon and Pumbaa from a lioness (who was later revealed to be an adult Nala), Timon, while struggling to shove a stuck Pumbaa through a log, says, "Geez, why do I always have to save your...", only to interrupt himself by screaming and bracing himself for the inevitable. Given the syllables composed of the scream, it is implied he was going to say "ass". The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Near the end of "Topsy Turvy", someone pops a cork on a wine bottle, which hits a stilt walker in the crotch. Also, while Esmeralda is escaping Frollo's guards, one stilt walker kicks several of them in their crotches. *When Victor, Hugo, and Laverne are listening to Esmeralda's conversation with Quasimodo about him being a monster, Laverne mishears Esmeralda's final statement and tells Victor and Hugo, "Frollo's nose is long and he wears a truss." *Hugo is revealed to have a crush on Djali, which is further exploited in ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, especially at the end of the sequel, when they confirm their love for each other. As Esmeralda refers to Djali as a "he", this is obviously a homosexual relationship, and Hugo's gestures seem to imply that he is, in fact, gay. ''Hercules *At Thebes, a man tries to get Hercules and Phil to buy some sundials. When he approaches them, he opens his trench coat, which causes Phil to become all shocked (a joke about street flashers). Mulan *In the scene where Mulan is bathing, when Mushu sees three other naked soldiers rushing toward the water, he panics, "There's a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!" Tarzan *When Tarzan reaches the ground following his battle with Clayton atop the trees, the shadow of Clayon's hung body can be seen for a few seconds from a lightning flash. The Emperor's New Groove *At one point during the climax, Yzma remarks, "Then I bet you weren't expecting this!", to which she lifts up her dress as if to expose her genitals, causing Pacha and Llama Kuzco to shudder in protest. However, she instead reveals a dagger she had hidden under there, after which Pacha and Llama Kuzco sigh in relief. Atlantis: The Lost Empire *When the crew to find Atlantis are first meeting the Atlanteans and discover they speak French, Gaetan Molière whispers something in Kida Nedakh's ear, only to be punched out by her, implying he said something really dirty and/or vulgar. Brother Bear *In one scene, Koda tells Kenai: "If the snow's white, then it's all right. Yellow or green, it's just not clean. I learned that one the hard way." Home on the Range *When Maggie is first shown, we see her udder with teats, to which she remarks, "Yeah, they're real, quit staring!", being in reference to breast implants. Brother Bear 2 *When Rutt and Tuke are rolling around in what they think is mud (but is actually manure), they tell Kenai and Koda that the brown substance isn't mud, which grosses them out. Frozen *When Kristoff is questioning Anna about how well she knows Hans, he asks what his foot size is and she replies, "Foot size doesn't matter," in reference to the myth about how the size of a man's hands or feet can determine the size of their genitals. Big Hero 6 *Baymax diagnoses Hiro's mood swings as puberty. Baymax then says, "You should expect an increase in body hair, especially on your face, chest, armpits, and–" Hiro cuts him off before he finishes that sentence. Zootopia *Judy Hopps is shocked about seeing that Mystic Springs Oasis is a naturalist club where nude animals relax. *The word "hell" is used as profanity throughout the film. Moana *As Maui teaches Moana to sail, he tells her if the current is warm, she's going the right way. So Moana puts her hand in the water behind him and feels it's cold, but it starts getting warmer. She then notices a relieved look on Maui's face and reacts with disgust, pretty much hinting that Maui urinated. *At one point, Moana says, "Son of a b–" before being cut off. [[Ralph Breaks the Internet|''Ralph Breaks the Internet]] * The "dark web" is mentioned several times. Live-action films/sequels ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks *During the song "Portobello Road", women who are heavily implied to be prostitutes approach Professor Browne, who quickly dismisses them. Unidentified Flying Oddball *Pornography is mentioned several times. Midnight Madness *While they are at the Griffith Park Observatory, Barry Kidd uses the telescope to secretly watch a young woman get undressed through her window. Who Framed Roger Rabbit *When Eddie Valiant is outside the Ink and Paint Club, he hears Marvin Acme calling Jessica Rabbit to come onto a bed with him. He then hears Marvin repeatedly yelling, "Patty cake!", getting faster and more excited every time he says it and Jessica moaning. While in the end it was a game of patty cake (regarding the photos taken by Eddie), it is established that in the Roger Rabbit universe, that is how cartoon characters have sex. *After Roger drinks some booze and skyrockets around the room, Eddie says, "Son of a bitch!", uncensored. *While searching Jessica for Marvin Acme's last will and testament, one of the weasels reaches down into Jessica's breast cleavage, where he catches his hand in a bear trap. Eddie compliments Jessica with, "Nice booby trap." *When Eddie is singing "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down", making most of the weasels laugh themselves to death, he sings, "I'm through with taking falls, I'm bouncing off the walls, Without that gun I'd have some fun, I'll kick you in the..." (a vase falls on him before he could finish the line). Roger then yells, "Nose!" and when the lead weasel says, "'Nose'? That don't rhyme with walls!", Eddie says, "No, but this does," and kicks him in the crotch as he goes flying right into the Dip. The Three Musketeers *When Milady de Winter and Cardinal Richelieu first meet, Milady tells him she believes he hasn't suffered the burden of chastity. Cardinal mistakes that for an offer, and when he moves closer to her, she pulls a dagger on his stomach. Cardinal then threatens her that he could be back on the block where he found her with just a snap of his fingers, to which Milady replies, "And with a flick of my wrist, I could change your religion." (a reference to castration). Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *After narrowly avoiding being run over by a plane taking off, Chance denies being scared at all, only for Sassy to sarcastically remark, "Obviously," when she notices a puddle seeping underneath Chance on the tarmac, clearly alluding to wetting oneself in fear. 101 Dalmatians *When Cruella seizes the tail of a large pig, mistaking it for a Dalmatian puppy, the pig gets pulled out of the hay and falls heavily on Cruella, after which it farts in her face. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Jack Sparrow calls Will Turner a eunuch several times. The Haunted Mansion *When Jim Evers is teaching his son how to squash a spider, he grabs a magazine and notices the cover is a ''Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. They then both have a cheeky laugh about what they'd want to use it for. *After being informed about how Master Gracey is dead, Jim angrily remarks, "You're telling me this guy is dead, and the reason we were brought here is he wants to try to get jiggy with my wife?" ("to get jiggy with someone" being a slang term for sexual intercourse with someone). ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *In one scene, Jack Sparrow tells the natives that Will Turner is a eunuch; he even makes scissors with his fingers and says, "Snip, snip." In another scene, Sparrow informs Davy Jones that Turner has a terrific singing voice (in reference to how eunuchs were castrated so they could sing). Air Buddies *Budderball is known to have a farting problem throughout the film series, as he passes unbearable gas whenever his paw is pulled (although he has also done it by himself at times). Enchanted *Upon arriving in New York City from Andalasia, and after being pulled out of the sewer by the construction workers Prince Edward met earlier, one of them asks Nathaniel if he's looking for a beautiful girl too, to which he says, "No, I'm looking for a prince, actually," which makes the construction workers think he's gay. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales *When Carina decides to abandon Jack Sparrow by throwing herself overboard, she begins to strip. Henry Turner tries getting her to stop, but Jack tries to get her to fully strip. After Carina dives into the ocean and swims away, Henry giggles to Jack that he saw her ankles (ankles being considered a private part of a woman at the time the movie was set), to which Jack replies, "You would've seen a lot more if you kept your cake hole shut." Beauty and the Beast *During the song "Gaston", LeFou wonders at one point whether Gaston's the top and LeFou's the bottom, alluding to homosexual relationship positions. Pixar films/sequels Toy Story *When Bo Peep says to Woody, "What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight?", it is played as Bo Peep wishing to spend the night with Woody. *When Slinky stands up for Woody, Mr. Potato Head points to Slinky, removes his lips, and makes them kiss his butt, causing Mr. Spell, Snake, and one of the Troikas to laugh, as he is calling Slinky a butt kisser. *After Buzz tells Woody that he can fly around the room with his eyes closed, Woody calls Buzz "Mr. Lite-Beer", referring to the fact that if Buzz was really flying around the room with his eyes closed, he would probably be drunk. *When all the other toys marvel at Buzz, he says to Woody, "I think the word you're searching for is 'Space Ranger.'" Woody then says, "The word I'm searching for I can't say because there are preschool toys present," referring to that he wanted to call Buzz a profane word. *While Andy starts looking around his room for Buzz, Mr. Potato Head quietly gets Woody's attention by having Etch draw a hangman's noose, meaning he is intending to hang Woody. *Legs, one of Sid's toys, is a fishing rod with Barbie legs, who is supposed to be a "hooker" as she is a toy who can hook things. The word also has a double meaning, referring to a hooker. *During the Mrs. Nesbit scene, Buzz is concussed from his bad fall a few minutes before, making him appear "drunk" on imaginary (tea), causing Woody to later reply, "I think you've had enough tea for today." *When Hamm and Mr. Potato Head notice Woody in Sid's house, Mr. Potato Head says, "Son of a building block! It's Woody!" The first quote phrase is a euphemism for "Son of a bitch!" *Not in the film itself, but in an original draft for the film, when Barbie saves Woody and Buzz à la , Woody remarks at one point that he wished he was "anatomically correct." *When the soldiers report that Molly Davis got a Mrs. Potato Head as a Christmas gift, Mr. Spell types: "HUBBA HUBBA!" when cheering on Mr. Potato Head for getting what he wanted, a reference to a common expression for viewing someone as extremely attractive. A Bug's Life *During the circus scene, one of the Fly Brothers says to Francis (thinking he is a girl), "Hey, cutie! Wanna pollinate with a real bug?" meaning that he wants to have sex with him. *When the Cockroach Waitress says, "Hey! Who ordered the Poo-Poo platter?" a bunch of dung flies swarm around the platter, referring to that the flies ordered it. "Poo-poo" is a child's term for feces. *After the mosquito in the bar drinks his "Bloody Mary - O+," he gets drunk and fat, then faints. Also, the mosquito clearly is a male, while in reality, only female mosquitoes drink blood. *After finding out that the "Warriors" are Circus Bugs, Flik organizes a "meeting" with them. Then when Princess Atta questions it, Flik states that it's "strictly BYOB." BYOB is an acronym for "Bring Your Own Booze," while "booze" is a slang term for alcoholic drinks. *Near the end of the film, the Queen tells Cornelius, her shade-boy, that he could rub lotion on her later, to which he excitedly replies, "Hubba-hubba!", implying that they are in a relationship together. *During the bloopers, as the Queen is talking to Flik, her pet Aphie urinates on her lap. Flik and the crew then start laughing while she asks for a towel. **Also during the outtakes, Tuck and Roll enter a belching contest, with Roll also proceeding to fart instead of burping, before Rosie decides to leave the area in disgust. Toy Story 2 *Bo tells Buzz to give Woody a kiss when he finds him. He then says, "Alright, but I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me." *When the toys first encounter the Barbie dolls in Al's Toy Barn, they jaw drop and look at them as if attracted. Later, when meeting Tour Guide Barbie, Mr. Potato Head reminds himself repeatedly under his breath that he's a married spud, meaning he doesn't want Mrs. Potato Head to think he's cheating on her. Hamm vouches for him by moving between Potato Head and Tour Guide Barbie. *When Woody tries to mimic his TV self by telling Bullseye to "ride like the wind" and falling off with the saddle, Bullseye looks down and then walks away bashfully while covering his crotch. *When he sees the complex baggage conveyor belts at the airport, Mr. Potato Head is shocked and drops a load of pieces out of his compartment on the back. *After Jessie springs into action to help Buster out of Andy's room in an emergency, Buzz's lovestruck reaction causes his wings to spring erect. *If the viewer looks very closely at the ''Woody's Roundup merchandise, a track on one of the records is titled "Dam it all" (a pun on the phrase "Damn it all!"). *When all of the toys made it to their first location, Hamm's cork comes off. He then says, "Alright, nobody look until I get my cork back in!", meaning he does not want to be seen fully exposed. ''Monsters, Inc. *In one scene, when Sulley is looking for Boo in the restroom, he crawls on the floor and looks through the stalls from under the doors. Mike then comes and asks, "What are you doing?" Mike may have thought that Sulley was peeking through the stalls to see men use the restroom. *After the scene when the CDA got the sock off from George's back, he gets shaved completely, and he covers his crotch. One CDA agent quickly tears off a bandage from George's back, who then screams and uncovers his crotch. However, subsequent scenes don't show him covering his crotch at all, and nothing is in place of his genitals. *When the Yeti offers Mike and Sulley some yellow snow cones, Mike looks disgustedly at the sight of them. Yellow snow is typically known for having been urinated on. However, the Yeti recovers him from the awkward pause by saying, "Don't worry, it's lemon." Finding Nemo *At the beginning, Pearl says one of her tentacles is shorter than the rest, but it's hard to tell especially when she twirls them side to side. On octopi, the short tentacle is the genitalia. *Three times in the film, Pearl and her father were shown squirting ink when scared. The first time was when Tad pulled Pearl away from the edge of the dropoff, the second was when Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl's fathers saw the sharks when Pearl's dad inked, and the third was in the credits where Pearl bumped into El Magnifico's credit. This is the equivalent of wetting oneself in fear. *While not exactly humorous, it should be noted that the group that Bruce is running for other sharks operates in a very similar manner to , an organization that tries to help alcoholics recover from their addiction to alcohol. *The fullscreen version of the film (exclusive to the original 2003 US home release) accidentally (by expanding the aspect ratio vertically) revealed the visible portion of a woman's legs as she enters the waiting room, essentially showing some of her leg as the hem of her skirt is now seen. *At one point, P. Sherman euphemistically states that he needs to "see a man about a wallaby." This may or may not be authentic Australian English slang, but it's certainly similar to the British English euphemism, "going to see a man about a dog/horse," which has the same meaning (going to relieve oneself). *After Bloat belches from eating green filth, a disgusted Gurgle remarks, "Don't you people realize we are swimming in our own–" but Peach interrupts him when she sees the Dentist coming. Gurgle was trying to refer to their own excrement. *When the AquaScum 2003 first scans the tank, Gurgle covers his crotch. *One of the boats moored at Sydney Harbour is called ''The Surly Mermaid, which is the name of an Australian pub. *Before Nigel gets Dory and Marlin out of Gerald's mouth, he exclaims, "Love a duck!" In Australian (and British) English, this is a generic exclamation of surprise, the child-friendly equivalent of "Bugger me!" *When Dory and Marlin try to avoid Nigel right after that part, a seagull defecates right in front of them, while Nigel looks at it awkwardly and alarmingly. *The life ring hanging on the wall of P. Sherman's waiting room has the words "Aussie Flosser" written on it. This may or may not be slang for "Aussie Tosser", a derogatory term for Australians by British citizens. ''The Incredibles *Syndrome's security guards intend to start a drinking game while watching the Omnidroid attack as one says, "Okay! Every time they run, let's have a shot!" *In the scene where Syndrome is holding the Parr family in the air using his levitation device, he rudely remarks how Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl "got busy," referring to their kids, Dash and Violet. *In the scene where Bob Parr is forced by Gilbert Huph to not help a man who was being mugged near a dumpster, the mugger is briefly seen doing an action to his victim that resembles dry-humping. *During a running scene of the film, Elastigirl mutters about the island being "godforsaken". *At some point, Helen pulls Bob into their room. This might be a reference to having sex. *During the montage after Bob accepts the job and kisses Helen, they are seen sneaking past Violet to their bedroom. Then, both of them pinch each other's butts while passing through each other. *On Hypershock's NSA file, one of the blurbs listed says "Fondness for Drink", meaning he was addicted to alcohol. Cars *During the first time Lightning had to fix the main street road and after Red the firetruck ignored him, Lightning got upset and said, "I shouldn't have to put up with this! I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics!" Then Mater got confused and asked, "You hurt your what?" Mater probably was referring to Lightning's crotch. Because when Mater usually says "what" at the end or middle of asking a question, he usually is referring to anything inappropriate. *Lightning's racing sponsor is Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment: New Rear-End Formula, a treatment for one's backside. *At the traffic court in the courthouse (when Lightning was accused), after Lightning asked if Mater knew Sally, Mater said, "She's the town attorney, and my fiancée." (This may be to make Lightning get jealous or just to tease him.) Then Lightning was like, "What?!" (he thought Mater was serious and Mater was trying to get a reaction out of him for play) with a shocked face. Mater then giggled, lightly tapped him and said, "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. She just likes me for my body." (He then leaned to the side and moved his bottom eyelid up as if he was getting horny/aroused about the remark.) *When Lightning explains to Mater late one night that Sally is going to let him stay at the motel, Mater replies, "Ohhh, gettin' cozy at the cozy cone, is we?" He is probably referring to Lightning and Sally having sex at the motel. *When Lightning drives in on Doc Hudson fixing Sheriff, whose undercarriage is exposed, Lightning stares and then soon looks away in embarrassment, and Sheriff says, "Get a good peek, city boy?" *One of the sponsors in the Piston Cup for racer Claude Scruggs is called "Leak Less", a trademark of drip pans that are used to prevent oil leaks. *When Lightning tells Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze that he doesn't need headlights because the track is always lit, Rusty replies, "Yeah, well, so is my brother, but he still needs headlights!" This means that he is a drunk driver. When Lightning leaves, Rusty and Dusty both yell, "Don't drive like my brother!" This is another reference to drunk driving. *Rusty Cornfuel's sponsor is Tow Cap: Hitch Protection. The logo shows a piece of rubber on a hitch, a reference to condoms, as a car's hitch could be compared to a man's privates. *Lightning tells everyone at Flo's Cafe that Doc won three Piston Cups, although when Mater hears what Lightning said, he responds, "He did what in his cup?", making it sound like Lightning said "pissed". *When Lightning goes to see the Sherriff about getting his oil ration, he finds Doc changing the Sherriff's oil, and all three of their reactions are as if Lightning saw the Sherriff naked. Ratatouille *On Linguini's first day on the job, Chef Skinner greets him in a sly manner by saying, "Welcome to Hell." *When Skinner finds Linguini in the vegetable storage, Skinner remarks that people can get "too familiarized with vegetables." *While looking for a place to safely conceal Remy under his clothes, Linguini considers keeping Remy in his pants, just below the waistline, causing Remy to give Linguini a horrified, pleading look. *Colette tells Linguini that Lalo got fired from the circus for "messing around with the ringmaster's daughter," which could mean he had sex with her. *Skinner gets Linguini drunk on wine in an attempt to get him to spill the beans on Remy. *The first time Linguini attempts to reveal Remy, Colette believes he is crazy and pulls out pepper spray. *When Linguini is about to tell Colette that he refers to Remy as his "...tiny... little...", Colette replies with, "Little?" and glances downward at his crotch area. *Anton Ego says to Mustafa that no one else seems to "have perspective in this bloody town." The term "bloody" is a (mild) swear word in the UK. *When Anton Ego says, "If I don't love it, I don't swallow," it is a reference to a type of sex. WALL-E *While WALL-E is compressing trash, he finds a bra and puts it on his audio-visual sensors, to protect them from sunlight. *When M-O cleans WALL-E when he first boards the Axiom, he is seen cleaning WALL-E's rear end. *During the Repair Ward scene while EVE is being cleaned, WALL-E looks through the glass window and thinks that the CARSTICS are trying to torture and decapitate her. *During the scene where AUTO tips the Axiom over, Mary sees a group of crying babies sliding towards her. She then says, "John! Get ready to have some kids!" John looks at her as if she was ready to give birth to multiple babies. *When WALL-E and EVE are kissing and holding hands, M-O shows up with the rejected bots, then ushers them away to give WALL-E and EVE some privacy. Up *Just before Carl and Russell went into the Spirit of Adventure, Carl says, under his breath, "Jiminy Cricket!" an allusion of Jesus Christ's name and the character from ''Pinocchio. *When Russell goes into the bushes to go and do his business, he asks Carl, "Mr. Fredricksen, am I supposed to dig the hole before, or after?" Carl responds, "None of my concern." *One of the scores in the film's soundtrack is called "Giving Muntz the Bird", a reference to "flipping the bird", a common euphemism of the very offensive insult of giving someone the middle finger. ''Toy Story 3 *After Slinky told Woody to have fun at college, Hamm slyly says, "But not too much fun!" He is telling Woody not to get too drunk, which would be physically impossible since toys can't drink alcohol. *When Barbie first meets Ken at Sunnyside Daycare, she tells him, "Nice ascot!" It is sometimes mistaken as a comment towards Ken's buttocks. *As the toys are going from room to room, especially the bathroom, Lotso says, "Watch out for puddles," implying they were urine. *After Mr. Potato Head is brought back after a night in the box, he mutters he was surrounded by "sand and Lincoln Logs," to which Hamm replies, "I don't think those were Lincoln Logs," implying they were child feces. *When Barbie, dressed in Ken's astronaut suit, gets Buzz's instruction manual from the Bookworm, he notices Barbie's high heels and sighs disgustedly. (This hints that he believed Ken had begun cross-dressing.) *In one scene, Mr. Potato Head uses a cucumber for a body; the combination of the cucumber, hat, and shoes appear to make a phallic shape. *In the end credits, when Bonnie's toys get a letter from Sunnyside Daycare, the end of the letter reads, "Hugs and kisses to everyone." Buzz thought that Barbie wrote it, but it was actually Ken who did. When they found out, Woody, Jessie, and Buzz look at each other disgustedly. Cars 2 *After Lightning McQueen insults Francesco Bernoulli by calling him fragile and not so fast, Francesco begins talking angrily and swearing at Lightning in Italian, before being muted to avoid offense to Italian viewers, then backs up and rubs his back tires on the floor. This means that he may have been flipping Lightning off. *At the beginning of the film, Mater was playfully sneaking around in the Wheel Well Motel, and he wanted to try a martini out of curiosity. But after he tried it, he noticed that the taste was too strong and bad, and he still had it in his mouth, not wanting to swallow it. He looked everywhere for a place to spit it out, but he could only spit it back in the glass that he drank it from. This is equivalent of a young child trying to drink a martini. *When Mater was in the bathroom in Tokyo, he sat on a Japanese toilet and cluelessly pressed the wash button. Then the gadget fired cold spray water up to his undercarriage, making him scream in pain and fright. *Before leaving the bathroom mentioned above, Mater warns Grem and Acer, "when she starts gigglin', prepare to be squirted!" *When Mater is disguised and going to the private meeting for the Lemons in Porto Corsa, the viewer can see cars gambling and play with fuzzy dice. *In Paris, when Mater meets the owner of a headlights market, he is scared off when the owner's eyes are on the headlights. This signifies that the eyes are, in a human's case, on the breast. *When a few cars were gambling dice, Mary Esgocar comes and says, "Air freshener!" which might mean she is talking about male car body odor. *On Siddeley, Mater said, "Boy, I've gotta go to a doctor. I keep getting these sharp pains in my undercarriage." *Also on Siddeley, Mater was wooing Holley by coming up in front of her and saying, "You're purty (Southern for pretty). And so nice." *In Porto Corsa, Italy, when Holley Shiftwell was doing her fake Italian voice as a part of her spy disguise to distract the Lemons outside the casino, she asked in an Italian-English accent if one of the Lemons could help her find her lost, made up, broken-down grandfather, to which Ivan responds, "Sounds like you need some roadside assistance." Also, he showed her his tow cable as his hook came down. Then Ivan and Alex got in a small argument about who she was talking to. This is a clear example of two criminals taking advantage of a sexy hot lady. Additionally, "roadside assistance" from Ivan could mean that he wanted to go sexually assault her because he is a bad guy. *When Acer falls onto the chopsticks on the sign, it looks like the cartoon person is a cannibal, eating his own kind. *When Holley said to Mater that they should find somewhere more private, Mater got confused and was beginning to think that she meant for them to go make love. Brave *After Wee Dingwall wins the archery tournament, Lord Dingwall says, "Feast your eyes!" and then moons - i.e. expose his naked buttocks - to Lord MacGuffin and Lord Macintosh. *When Queen Elinor first becomes a bear, she rushes around, trying to cover her private areas. Merida then reminds her that since she's a bear, she's covered in fur. *Princess Merida can occasionally be seen wearing a long, white shift underneath many of her dresses several times in the film. This is most noticeable when she is riding off to the Witch's hut, with huge portions of her dress coming apart in the process, revealing the shift underneath. She was also shown wearing the shift when Queen Elinor makes her put on a corset. Also, one animation model depicts Merida wearing only the shift. *One scene in the film has King Fergus and the other men take off their kilts to make a rope down to the bottom of the castle. Their buttocks are briefly shown. *When the triplets pursue Maudie while still as bear cubs, one of them actually jumps into Maudie's cleavage. One of the two other brothers looks away, but the other grins. *One scene has King Fergus pinching Queen Elinor on her bottom. *At the end of the film, both Queen Elinor and the triplets become naked upon turning back into humans from bears (Elinor's nude body is covered up by the tapestry, and you can only see the triplets' butts). When Fergus realizes his wife is naked, he tells the other lords to look away and respect her privacy. Monsters University *When the Oozma Kappa members are competing in the first challenge of the Scare Games, Don Carlton touches a toxic urchin that makes him scream and babble various sayings, such as "Cheese and crackers!" and "Son of a moustache!" Scott "Squishy" Squibbles tries to cover his ears, trying not to listen to what Don says, inferring that what Don was babbling was a combination of profane words. *Also in the Toxicity challenge, Terry's head was transformed into a butt-shaped head after one of the sting urchins lands on his head. *The way Randall turns evil, by having him accidentally changing to a white-with-red hearts pattern as a result of him falling onto a carpet because of Sulley's roar and subsequently being laughed at by the other members including the other RORs, gives him the appearance of him accidentally showing what appears to be his equivalent of underwear (since that pattern is normally associated with cartoon boxer shorts) to the public. *In the scene where Randy makes cupcakes, the letters on it said, "Be my dal", then he fixes it and states that it would have been embarrassing. "Dal" is short for "dally", which means to flirt playfully or sexual overtures. However, the letters are changed to smiley faces with glasses in international versions. *In the party scene, Sulley wins at tic-tac-toe against a monster that is passed out (possibly intoxicated). The implication could have been that they were playing beer pong. *When Don announces he and Sheri are engaged, he describes himself to Scott as his "big brother who's marrying his mother" and "his brother who shares the same mom/wife", suggesting an incest relationship. Inside Out *There is a running gag where Anger mentions about blurting out curse words. When the brand new expanded console is installed, Anger types out a profane word, but it is buzzed by Fear. *When the brand new expanded console is installed, Disgust finds a big red alarm that says "Puberty" and, not knowing how to pronounce it, asks, "What is poo-ber-ty?" *At one point, a memory (which is assumed to be really hard) hits Fear in the groin. The Good Dinosaur *Arlo refers to the family's chickens (or chicken-like creatures) as "cluckers", an allusion to the F-word. *In one part of the film, Arlo and Spot eat fruit having fallen on the ground and rotted/fermented, and then start seeing weird things, such as Arlo with too many eyeballs and Arlo in Spot's mouth. This is a reference to hallucinating from drunkenness or drug usage. It is also an homage to the classic "Pink Elephants" scene in ''Dumbo. ''Finding Dory *At the beginning of the film, when Mr. Ray was telling the class that they were going to have a lesson, Dory misunderstood and started to explain "the birds and the bees" to the class before Mr. Ray quickly cuts her off. Cars 3 *In part of Lightning's training at Rust-eze Racing Center, Cruz Ramirez hangs Lightning McQueen down. She then gives him a "Drip Pan" just in case, much to his embarrassment. *One of the tracks of the [[Cars 3 (soundtrack)|''Cars 3 score]] is called "Drip Pan", referring to the above scene. *As Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez are arguing about racing on the beach, Lightning exclaims that, "Life's a beach and then you drive!" Taken out of context, said passage sounds like "Life's a bitch and then you die," which Luigi and Guido appear to notice, after a pause. *When Lightning and Cruz are locked inside the Thunder Hollow demolition derby, one of the rules Roscoe tells them is, "No cursin'. It's family night." *During the Demolition Derby, one car says to another, "Get the __ out of my way!", but he honks on the blank word, implying he may have meant a swear word. ''Coco *After Abuelita scares the Mariachi, she hugs Miguel, pressing his face against her breasts, causing Miguel to desperately want to get out of that position, showing a face of disgust after Abuelita stops hugging him. *When Héctor sings one of his songs to Chicharrón and Miguel, he slowly says "knuckles" then pauses, then Chicharrón says "Those aren't the words" and Hector says "There are children present", which possibly means that the original song had sworn. In fact, Hector's song would have referenced Juanita's knockers, which would be, her breasts. *While Miguel searches for Dante in the art studio, he passes by an artist painting a naked female skeleton, who looks him along the artist, causing Miguel to say sorry and go away to meet Frida Kahlo. This can be seen as painting a nude woman in real life, as many famous paintings depict it. Incredibles 2 *After being interrogated by Rick Dicker, before getting his memories about Violet's identity wiped out, Tony Rydinger expresses regret for having seen her with her super suit, possibly meaning that he felt sexually excited. *Both the phrases "hell" (used as profanity) and "damn" were said by Evelyn Deavor. *After Violet becomes angry at her dad for having contacted Dicker to erase Tony's memories about her (and their planned date), she throws her super suit and goes to her room, leading Dash to ask if she was "having adolescence." Dash was possibly thinking that his sister was having her menstrual period. **In addition, this could also be a reference that Spencer Fox, Dash's voice actor in the original film, was replaced by Huck Milner after hitting puberty. Animated shorts [[Springtime for Pluto|''Springtime for Pluto]] *A male-voiced caterpillar switches to a female-looking butterfly, implying a gender change. Even then, the female butterfly shows a lot of what would be called "cleavage" if it was a human female. ''Red's Dream *In the portion of Red dreaming about being in the circus, Lumpy the Clown extends his middle finger at one point, as if it were a mistake, as it is regarded as an obscene gesture. Knick Knack *When the short was first released, the breasts of Sunny Miami and Sunny Atlantis were big. But this was changed later when the short aired in theaters with ''Finding Nemo. ''Mike's New Car *During the scene where Mike's car malfunctions, Mike and Sulley fall back in their seats with their feet showing. Then Jerry walks past to see the car bouncing up and down with Mike and Sulley's feet showing and then runs away, thinking that they're having sex in the car. For the Birds *All the little birds lose all of their feathers after being flung into the air. Bully tries covering himself with a leaf. Ultimately, all the little birds cover themselves and hide behind the big bird as he laughs. *The ending title appears in a black and white version of a splatter of bird feces. Jack-Jack Attack *When Syndrome visits the Parr house, Kari McKeen answers the door. She then asks why he has an "S" on his chest, and he replies: "It stands for 'Sitter'. Originally, I was going to have initials for 'babysitter', but then I would have been going around with a big "BS" (as in bulls***), and you know why I couldn't go with that." Mr. Incredible and Pals *In the commentary, Lucius complains that he is white in the cartoon. Bob then tells him that he's "tan-ish". Yet, this is the first time where racism is dealt with in a Pixar movie or short. Mater and the Ghostlight *After hearing a very scary Ghostlight story by the town's Sheriff, Mater starts shaking and rattling uncontrollably all over his metal chassis; he is also breathing hard and heavily. After he begins to notice that he is the only one rattling, he looks nervously for a spot to put his front down on the floor. Right before he puts his front down, for a split second viewers can clearly see his small genitalia on his undercarriage. Seconds later, he feels his hind raising up. Before he grabs his hook to pull it down again, for only a few seconds, he appears to be air-humping/thrusting (but in a circular and back-and-forth motion) like a little kid in fright trying to comfort himself from being afraid. Day & Night *When Day pokes the Moon in Night, it is equivalent to poking the groin. Hawaiian Vacation *Buzz says (in Spanish) that he and the other toys removed all the feces from the kitty litter. Purl *One of the employees says, "What's the difference between a porcupine and a BMW? With the porcupine, the pricks are on the outside!" *The word "ass" is used for the first time in any Pixar material. *Purl says, "So then he says, 'I know this suit is expensive, baby, but at my apartment, it's 100% off.'" The other employees start laughing after that. Animated shows Darkwing Duck *In "Clash Reunion", Drakey "The Dweeb" Mallard in high school accuses Ham String of stealing a pencil to "keep score of..." he doesn't say what, exactly. It might be Ham's football games, but he also has his girlfriend Prina Lott, with whom he was about to do some kissing before Drake cut in between them to make his accusation. Gargoyles *In "Sanctuary", Thailog leers at Angela. Considering the fact that Angela is essentially his half-sister (or niece or even daughter, depending on how one looks at cloning), this would come across as incestuous if Thailog was aware of his relation to Angela. However, in the comics, he openly refers to Angela as his sister and Goliath as his father, meaning he knows Angela's relationship to him, thus making this incestuous in hindsight for him. 101 Dalmatians: The Series *In "Purred It Through the Grapevine", Swamp Rat attempts to sell the pups what he claims to be the ''Official Barking Code Book. The cover falls off to reveal that it's actually a magazine called Eratica with an image of a rat model on the cover. This is a play on the term "erotica", which is another name for a pornographic magazine. ''101 Dalmatian Street'' *In "Poetry Scam", there is a scene where Dolly is reciting to Hansel in the cemetery, and it turns into her doing her freestyle about Diesel chewing on his stitches. Dolly then sings about going to the vet with the line, "She'll check your bits..." ("bits" being another name for a pair of male or female reproductive organs). The referral is seemingly confirmed when Hansel looks down at his crotch as Dolly says this. Category:Lists Category:Pixar Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:The Three Caballeros Category:The Rescuers Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Mulan Category:Tarzan Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Brother Bear Category:Home on the Range Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Frozen Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Zootopia Category:Moana Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Unidentified Flying Oddball Category:Midnight Madness Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:The Three Musketeers Category:Homeward Bound Category:Pirates of the Caribbean film series Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Air Buddies Category:Enchanted Category:Toy Story Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:Cars Category:Ratatouille Category:WALL-E Category:Up Category:Brave Category:Inside Out Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Coco Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Gargoyles Category:101 Dalmatians